shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranko Rinto
Introduction Ranko Rinto is the self proclaimed wife of Kaguto Rinto. She has even gone so far as to change her name and forge legal documents. She is his ultimate yandere stalker and the punishment for his divine punishment for his actions in his youth. The only reason Ranko is the way she is, is due to the actions of a much younger Kaguto. Using the power of his king haki he dominated her mind, with a group of other young girls, and turn them into fan girls to wave for him in the street. He later released the power, but Ranko ended up becoming obsessed with him. Appearance Ranko is a young maiden around the age of 23. She has white silky smooth skin and bright blonde hair that runs down to her knees. Her eyes are a blood crimson. Ranko like Kaguto changes her clothing on a daily basics. However her most iconic outfit is her long black dress and her golden cross. Normally however she can be seen with a short tan color dress, which stops mid way on her thigh. Under her dress she wears black leggins that go down past her knee and a pair of white tennis shoes. Personality Ranko is a sociopath. She was born with a numbness to most emotions and has lived out her life with little joy. She has problems understanding most people due to her emotional gap and does not really care for them. However all of that changed the day Kaguto used his Haoshoku haki on her. When he dominated her personality and made her into his fan girl she could for the first time in her life love, feel, and experience full emotions. She soon became immediately addicted. Once he canceled the power Ranko was returned to normal. She hated it and sought him out in order to gain it back. Only when she is around kaguto can Ranko truly feel love. That once forgotten feeling rushes back and she enjoys life. It is for that reason that Ranko hunts after him with so much passion. Ranko sees all females as potential rivals in her love for Kaguto. Thanks to his flirtatious nature Ranko has a lot of people to worry about. If she tried to chase away everyone that Kaguto flirted with she would have no time to talk to Kaguto herself. Instead she simply sits back and watches Kaguto. If he flirts with someone and they don't give a positive response back she lets them go. However if they give a positive response she marks them as a potential target. If Kaguto peruses the maiden she will visit them later and introduce herself as his wife. Normally that is enough to solve the problem, but if it still persist or she is feeling really jealous she will step in and use physical methods. Her favorite method is to use her Draconic fist to heat up her body and touch the forehead of the maiden. The heat not only burns at her opponents flesh, but sends a wave of terror though them. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Draconic Fist Syle Angelic Fist Formation She trained in the same group as Kaguto Physical Strength Ranko's physical strength runs on superhuman levels. The only reason she is not a hulking tower of muscle is due to her Angelic Fist Formation style training. She is strong enough to toss a war ship though the air and powerful enough to split it down the middle with one punch. Her monster strength is only increased by the added speed the Angelic Fist Style gives. Not to mention the teachings of Draconic Fist Style allows her to gain even more power by heating up her body. Agility Ranko's speed is also on the super human level. This is due to her training in Angelic Fist Style. The movements of the style allow her to move around with less friction. This means she can move faster, father, and take less damage from her fast movements. Endurance Ranko can fight for days, but she can't take a hit. This is due to the backlash of combining both Angelic Fist and the Draconic Fist. The heating up of her body causes her muscle to be less tense. It also does not combine well with the modifications the Angelic Fist Formation does. Because of that Five good blows can take her down if they are in the right place. Devil Fruit Shomei Shomei no Mi Summary,Gives her the ability to teleport to wherever her name is written Type, Para Usage of the devil fruit Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ranko was born a sociopath. Her emotions were stunted and she did not know love. Her entire life since her childhood she did not know joy, sadness, love, or even emotional pain. She only knew her physical responses and logic. However all of that changed the day she meet Kaguto Rinto. Kaguto was just learning how to use his conquer haki powers when he fist meet Ranko. He understood he could use the power to dominate animals and decided that he would try the power on people. After playing around with it a bit Kaguto used the power to dominate a group of girls, Ranko was in the group. After dominating them he made them his personal fan club and made them scream his name in the streets as he walked past. All of this was done in a effort to impress a girl, who never gave him a chance. Unknowingly to him he had changed Ranko's life. Once he released the power Ranko's new found flood of emotions left and the maiden was left back to the numbness of her previous life. She could not accept this. Ranko then began to follow Kaguto as she soon realized her emotions would flare up again around him. This started off as minor stalking and then eventual elevated to her desire for him to be hers. When he left out to become to find a master she followed behind. When he got captured by the slaves she unfortunately got caught as well. When they both were rescued by Jex they were trained in the art of Angelic Fist. It was during this time that Ranko discovered that her hypothesis about him to be true. The entire time she was around him she kept feeling her good feelings. The moment he left however it all went numb again. She attempted to catch up to him, but lost him in the land mass that is Murcia. In a effort to find Kaguto, Ranko saught out the master of the Draconic Fist style. She remembered that Kaguto wanted to learn that style before he got side tracked. she waited and waited for him, learning the martial art, but he never came. Her fortune however turned around when she entered a martial arts contest. Kaguto had entered as well and when the two fought in the end he defeated her. He claimed the grand prize of a hundred thousand Murican dollars while she got the side prize of a devil fruit. That devil fruit ended up being the Shomei Shomei no mi. After the tournament she accepted Kaguto's request to share a cup of tea. However the conversation soon revealed a bit to much about her and Kaguto was turned off. Seeing the conversation going south she sunk a bit of powder in Kaguto's tea. Once he drunk it, the powder knocked him out. She then took Kaguto to a tattoo parlor shop and had her name tattooed onto his back in very small script. Once they Parted ways, which Kaguto though was for life, she tested her theory. Ranko was able to appear right next to Kaguto and from that day on she has been following him around to his great dismay. Character Design I decided to give Kaguto exactly what he wanted, but not the way he wanted it. Aka Monkey's paw wish. He got a girl who was crazy about him, but she is crazy. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Draconic Fist Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Shipwright Category:Mechanic Category:Mecha Builder Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Yandere Category:Redway Mercenaries Category:Mercenary